The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device, used, for example, to perform film formation by supplying a reaction gas to a front face of a semiconductor wafer while heating the semiconductor wafer from a rear face thereof.
In recent years, a growing demand for cost reduction and higher performance of a semiconductor device requires high productivity in a film formation process of a wafer as well as high quality such as improvement in film thickness uniformity.
To meet such requirement, there has been used a technique of forming a film using a single wafer epitaxial film forming apparatus by supplying a process gas while rotating a wafer at a high speed of, for example, at least 900 rpm and heating the wafer from a rear face thereof using a heater.
In such a rear-face heating type, the following problem occurs. In loading a wafer under a room temperature state into a reaction chamber previously heated to, for example, approximately 700° C. and transferring the wafer onto a member, cooling of the central member drops the temperature of the central portion of the wafer, which results in uneven temperature. Accordingly, there has been proposed a technique of additionally heating the central member, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-43302 ([0028] and [0029], etc.).